Love Story
by Swagiana Grande
Summary: "Be careful, your highness. You could get in trouble if they see us together," he said downheartedly. But despite Beck's frown, Caterina was practically beaming. "That's why they won't," she whispered. /Princess Caterina Valentine is in love with peasant Beck Oliver. Will they stay together? Or will Caterina's father tear them apart? /Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Love Story" :D R&R!


**A/N Helloooooo! I was just listening to this song, and I thought a good fanfic might come out of it. So here I am, 3 hours later, posting this! Also, this is the first song fic I've EVER written! :D Hope you all enjoy, and please review! xoxo**

**We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes, and the flashback starts. I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

Caterina Valentine, or "princess Caterina", as most people called her (but not for much longer, considering that her coronation as queen was set to take place the next day), stood on her balcony, gazing into her hand-held, golden mirror. She was preparing for her eighteenth birthday party.

She looked stunning. Her bright hair was pulled back into an extravagant bun, with lots of braids strewn through it. A small, silver tiara with various-sized, fancy loops was resting atop her head. Her light pink, floor-length gown was absolutely beautiful, with crème-colored floral patterns and small, dark pink jewels scattered across it. But despite her extravagant attire, Caterina couldn't help but frown.

She had no one to dance with at her party tonight.

**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello.**

The night had gone wonderfully so far. Caterina's father had given a beautiful speech, the castle's chefs had made a lovely cake that tasted even better than it looked, and almost 1000 villagers had shown up to the party in honor of their soon-to-be queen.

But now it was time for the ball. As the slow music started to play, everyone grabbed their partners and held them close. To avoid the utter humiliation of having no one to dance with, Caterina stealthily began her walk back over to the refreshments. But before she could even make it halfway there, someone grabbed her hand and spun her around to face them.

Before her stood a handsome young man with tan skin, brown eyes, and gorgeous hair. "Hello, princess," he muttered as he lifted her small hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it. "May I have this dance?"

**Little did I know... That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." But I was crying on the staircase begging you, "Please don't go."**

"What is your name?" the princess asked her mystery boy once the party had ended and most of the guests had gone home. They had danced the entire night, and Caterina had never been happier.

The boy paused for a moment and chuckled. "My name is Beck. Beck Oliver," he replied in such a way that made the girl melt on the inside. Before he could turn to leave, Caterina placed her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a small smile, then leaned in to kiss him. It was the most romantic kiss she had ever experienced, and she would've done it again and again, had her father not come storming in.

"Caterina Hannah Valentine!" he yelled angrily. "What are you doing with this boy!? He's nothing but a lowly peasant! Get away from him right this instant!"

Caterina was appalled. "Daddy! How could you say such a thing?" she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

But the king didn't seem to even hear the poor princess, much less acknowledge her, as he turned back to the boy. "You get away from my daughter, and never lay a hand on her ever again! Do you understand!?"

Beck simply nodded, looking almost as sad as the princess, and turned to leave the castle.

**Then I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes."**

The past few days had flown by. Caterina's coronation had run smoothly, although she was thoroughly disappointed when she didn't see Beck in the crowd. But as she walked through her garden just outside the forest beside her home, contemplating her new duties as queen, she noticed a familiar face coming up the pathway.

After she made sure that she wasn't being followed by any of her father's guards (who he really only used to spy on his daughter), she ran to the dark-haired boy, squealing with happiness. When she reached him, she jumped into his arms, and he caught her, spinning her around.

"Be careful, your highness," he said after they had calmed down a bit. "You could get in trouble if they see us together," he said downheartedly.

But despite Beck's frown, Caterina was practically beaming. "That's why they won't," she whispered.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We came quiet, cuz we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while.**

Everyday since then, at around noon, Caterina would head off to the village to greet some of the commoners, and purchase some items from the market. Her father approved of it, and had said that it would look good for her to get to know the villagers "on a more personal level". But Caterina knew that he just wanted to make a good impression. He secretly despised the poorer people of their country.

Regardless, the recently-turned-queen made it a priority to stroll through the garden on her way home in order to meet up with Beck. Each day, she would run to him, embracing him in a ginormous hug. He would kiss her in return, whispering loving words into her ear, and they would tell each other how they never wanted the moment to end.

But unfortunately it was over all too soon.

**Cuz you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter. And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go."**

"Where were you?" Caterina's father asked sternly as she entered the castle. The young queen was taken aback, and thought for a moment of what to say. But just as she was about to answer, her father cut in. "You were with that boy, weren't you?"

The girl just stood there, frozen. "I thought I told you never to see him again!" the king said, now beginning to raise his voice.

"But daddy, I love him!" Caterina yelled back, tears streaming down her face.

Her father just shook his head. "From now on, there will be a guard assigned to you at all times. You will not go anywhere without me knowing first. Understand?" He spoke firmly, his words like venom.

Caterina didn't know what to say. She simply turned and stormed out of the room, stomping her way up the spiral staircase and slamming her door. She crashed onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow, crying herself to sleep.

**Then I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes."**

_Tap tap tap. _The queen suddenly awoke from her slumber, sitting up and looking around her room. It was very dark, the only light coming from a small candle sitting on her dresser. _Tap tap tap_, she heard again. It sounded like it was coming from outside.

Caterina cautiously stood up and slowly sauntered over to the window. Her eyes had slightly adjusted to the dark, and she could make out a tall figure standing on her balcony. At first she thought it was one of her father's guards, but the more she stared, the more she could tell who it actually was.

"Beck!" she half-squealed/half-whispered, flinging the glass door open.

The boy quickly stepped inside, pulling the queen into a bone-crushing hug, then giving her a passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours.

"You came back…" Caterina said in a barely audible voice after they had finished kissing.

Beck planted one last kiss on her soft lips before whispering, "I'll always come back."

Too bad he couldn't keep that promise.

**I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town.**

It had been almost a month since their little reunion, and Caterina was beginning to lose hope. There hadn't been one visit from her lover, and there was no way possible that she could go to see him. Or so she thought.

Every other month, the king sent the guards, soldiers, and any other type of defense away for further training. While this was going on, replacements would be sent in for the week. Luckily for the queen, this happened to be the week that the usual workers were gone, and her father had somehow forgotten to assign one of the substitute guards to protect his daughter.

It didn't take long for Caterina to realize this, and within an hour, she was off to find her prince.

She didn't know if it was by fate, by chance, or maybe by something more, but as she passed through the garden where she and Beck had used to meet, she caught sight of a tall, dark-haired, brown-eyed boy, who just so happened to be her Prince Charming.

**And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come." **

"Beck… Where have you been?" the young queen asked frantically.

There was an apologetic look in the boy's eyes. "The guards caught me climbing down from your balcony the other night. They've been looking for me. I would come back, but I don't want to get you into any further trouble." Caterina frowned.

After a short pause, the tan boy smirked. "I thought you might come here today."

The red-head smiled. "How did you know the guards left?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He shrugged. "I saw their carriages leaving." He paused again. "I have something to ask you," he added, now practically beaming.

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know."**

Before Caterina even had time to wonder what was going on, Beck was on his knee. He reached into his coat pocket, a small, red, velvet case slipping into his hand. The queen was in shock.

"Caterina Valentine… Will you marry me?" the boy asked with love in his voice.

Tears quickly gathered in Caterina's eyes, and she couldn't seem to find the right words to say. So, she nodded swiftly, and jumped into her now-fiancé's arms.

"**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say yes."**

"Wait…" Caterina said suddenly, a worried expression on her face. "What will my father say?"

Beck smiled a little. "He can't do anything about it. You're queen now. If you want to be married, you'll be married. He can't stop you." The girl breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to tracing patterns on her soon-to-be-husband's shirt.

**Cuz we were both young when I first saw you.**

Once she was able to compose herself, she began to ask questions. "Why me?" she questioned softly as she admired her new ring.

"Because I love you," Beck replied sincerely.

The young queen contemplated this for a moment, then continued. "But we've only known each other for a little over a month… How can you be sure?"

"Because it's a love story. And I'm the prince, and you're the princess, and this is our happy ending."

**A/N So how was it? PLEASE review if you liked it (or even if you didn't)! Also, I'm sure a lot of you know Digidestend Angel. She's like a legend on here. Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers, because nobody really knows if she's okay atm. :( Hope you all enjoyed the story. xoxo**


End file.
